


Dishes, vacuum cleaners and soft kisses

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf AU, help im dying of diabetes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “I know that’s pretty funny to you because I’m a werewolf.”





	Dishes, vacuum cleaners and soft kisses

The clinking of plates could be heard coming from the kitchen as Chan rounded the corner, careful as he didn’t want to scare Woojin by mistake. That had happened once, when Woojin was washing the dishes and Chan, not really aware of the fact that humans had worse hearing than werewolves, had wrapped his arms around Woojin to give him a back hug, maybe a kiss too. Woojin had let out a shrill shriek, grabbed the plate he was washing and whacked Chan across the face. 

He padded across the cold floor, his bunny slippers Woojin had gotten him last Christmas on, the big sweater almost swallowing him. 

“Hey babe,” he said softly as soon as his eyes landed on Woojin, staying on a safe distance just to be on the safe side. Woojin turned around, a wide smile on his face. “Do you, uh…” he trailed off, looking down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers and tugging at the sleeves. “Do you want to… vacuum?” he asked, voice small and he looked up to see Woojin just smile softly at him, taking of the rubbed gloves. “I’ll do the dishes,” he said, straightening his back and Woojin chuckled, approaching him.

“You and the vacuumer really aren’t friends?” he asked, amusement lacing his tone and Chan grumbled. When Woojin reached him, he gently cradled Chan’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss on Chan’s nose. “I’ll go and fight the vacuumer for you.”

“Stop,” Chan whined, swatting his hand weakly at Woojin. Woojin laughed, pressing another kiss on Chan’s cheek before letting go of his face to leave the kitchen.

“Leave the gloves off,” he said, turning around in the doorway. “You know what happened last time.”

Chan grumbled, his face heating up as he looked down on his claws. “I won’t,” he said, scurrying over to the sink as Woojin left the kitchen, chuckling. He began to wash the dishes, picking up where Woojin had left off. He kept glancing to the rubber gloves but he shook his head. Last he’d washed the dishes, he had used the rubber gloves and ended up ripping them with his claws, by accident of course. 

He jumped a little in surprise as he could hear the vacuumer, a small, surprised yelp slipping past his lips. He really didn’t like that vacuumer. In fact, he  _ hated _ that damn vacuumer. It was so  _ loud _ .

As he stood there, his sleeved pulled up and hands soaked in dishwater, he absentmindedly stared out the window. The days were darker now, as they approached winter. Chan liked winter. Winter meant they could go out and play in the snow and he wasn’t boiling under all the thick fur. Woojin always snuggled him during winters because he was warmer than a human, so that was a nice plus too.

But winter had its cons too. Like firework. Chan unknowingly let out a small little growl just at the thought. He hated firework with a burning passion. They were so loud and sudden. He could tolerate living in the same house as the vacuumer, because he could just unplug it if it got too bad, or kill it. Though Woojin had instructed him not to kill this vacuumer, they couldn’t afford new vacuumers all the time. 

He shook his head, thoughts going back to the fireworks. He hated them because he was so small against them and couldn’t control them. But he was okay with it, because he had Woojin. During fireworks, or thunderstorms for that matter, Woojin just let Chan curl up against him, offering him comfort as he clung to Woojin, hiding under his favorite blanket. 

Chan was aware of how much of a wolf, or dog, he was and before he’d met Woojin, he had been trying his very best to just push that part of himself back, hide it from the world. He managed pretty good, getting an education and a job, but when he met Woojin, he just somehow felt that he was _ home _ . With Woojin, he was allowed to relax and let whatever happened happen. 

The floorboards suddenly creaked softly, shifting under Woojin’s weight as he approached and Chan glanced over at him before looking back at the dishes. Woojin was smiling softly, reaching out a hand to gently pet Chan’s hair. 

“Who’s a good boy?” he cooed and Chan froze, turning his head slowly to stare at Woojin with wide eyes. “You are,” Woojin continued, stroking Chan’s cheek and Chan just frowned at him. “You’re such a good boy.”

“I- Babe, please,” he said, rolling his eyes and Woojin chuckled. “I know that's pretty funny to you because I’m a werewolf,” he continued and Woojin hummed, stroking his silver hair again. “But I just want to wash the dishes in peace.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin murmured, still grinning but his eyes soft as he gazed upon Chan. “But you finished dishes,” he said just as Chan placed the last plate on the drying rack. “Can I call you a good boy now?”

Chan rolled his eyes, reaching for the kitchen towel to dry his hands. “You may,” he said, giving in.

“You’re my good boy,” Woojin cooed, pulling Chan in for a hug. Chan let out a grumble but he wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist, pressing his nose into his shoulder. He inhaled Woojin’s scent, the gentle scent of vanilla, freshly baked cookies and home. “I love you,” he whispered in Chan’s ear, hand petting the back of Chan’s hair. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Chan murmured into Woojin’s shoulder, hands gripping onto the fabric of Woojin’s shirt as he straightened his back to look Woojin in the eye. His heart squeezed as he gazed upon Woojin, so much affection filling his chest and he just knew that Woojin held as much adoration for him. He couldn’t help the grin stretching his lips and he leaned in, kissing Woojin.

The kiss was slow, lazy as their lips moved against each other. Woojin tangled his fingers in Chan’s thick curls, slowly coaxing Chan’s lips open. Chan’s hands were still grabbing onto Woojin’s shirt and his eyes closed as he gently sucked on Woojin’s lower lip. Woojin let out a little hum and then a grunt as Chan nibbled on his lip.

“Your teeth are too sharp for that,” he said as they parted and Chan laughed, a bit out of breath and leaned his forehead on Woojin’s shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Wanna go to bed? It’s a full moon next week and I-I want to get some sleep.”

Woojin snorted and Chan weakly punched his shoulder. 

“Do you, Chan, want to sleep?” he asked and Chan straightened his back again to look at Woojin, pout on his lips. “Don’t look at me like that, love,” Woojin cooed, pressing a quick kiss on Chan’s pouting lips. “Let’s go to bed shall we?”

Chan just nodded, grabbing Woojin’s hand and followed him out of the kitchen, into the warmth of their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuh what  
> idk really  
> i was gonna go for graphic transformation and loads of blood but i felt a bit sad earlier so i wanted to write something cute and happy. also woochan. my babies.
> 
> as always, i'm pinkpunchmango @ twt
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
